The purposes of this series of studies will be to study cephalometrically the immediate changes in skeletal and soft tissue structure following craniofacial surgery; the stability and/or relapse of the surgically repositioned structures on a longitudinal basis; post-surgical craniofacial patterns of growth in patients operated on at a young age; and post surgical change in soft tissue profile after LeFort III advancement. The ultimate aim is to improve surgical/orthodontic management of patients requiring such interventions.